


The Truth Of It All

by jehc



Series: Tunnel [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the star at Janeway's promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Of It All

As much as I would love them to be mine…they are not. Star Trek belongs to Paramount no profit is made by me!

I know this story is a little over the top and sappy. But some times you just have to have fun playing with your friends. 

 

The Truth of it All

 

“Janeway to Ensign Kim” Harry Kim was in the mess hall. In less then an hour he would be on the bridge. In less then an hour he would tell his Captain to exit the “Short Cut.” Harry and Seven of Nine developed a sub space method of travel which is bringing Voyager and its crew home. In the past year Voyager had traveled forty thousand light years.

“Kim here Captain.”

“Please report to my quarters.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. In eight years he had never been invited to the Captain’s quarters. Leaving his food on his tray he hurried from the mess hall as he replied. “On my way Captain.”

“Janeway out”

Harry wasn’t nervous, more curious, but he could still feel a little butterfly in his stomach as he pressed the chime.

“Come” The Captain’s voice sounded normal and relaxed. It gave no indication of why he was there.

“Hello Harry, please have a seat.”

“Thank you Captain” 

She sat in the chair opposite him. “Harry, thanks to you and Seven, in an hour we will be a very busy group of people. I can’t imagine what it will be like. But I know there won’t be time to chat. Not that we ever had time to chat really.” She gave Harry a broad and sincere smile. “So I want to start by thanking you.”

Harry shrugged and blushed just a little. “It was Seven, Captain. It could never have worked with out her.”

“Not the tunnel Harry. Though it is wonderful and bringing us home. I want to thank you for the rest of the trip. You, Tuvok and I were pure Star Fleet. We knew all the rules and when we were bending them. It was on us to bring the others in to the fold. And we did. I don’t know what you were thinking in your heart as the years went by. Tom became a Lt. an Ensign and a Lt again. B’Elanna didn’t graduate like you did and yet she out ranked you for 8 years.”

Harry held up his hand. I was a gesture so like Janeway’s own that she grinned rather then be affronted. “I know you had your reasons Captain. In my heart I was thinking how lucky I was to serve under you. I knew that when I earned the honor I would get it. Besides If you promoted everyone you might have ended up with a ship full of commanders when we got home.” He laughed at his own joke.

Janeway shook her head somberly. “No Ensign that’s not it. You earned the title over and over. Every time I thought of doing it, giving you what you deserved, I thought of your family. I wanted your mother to be there to pin on the pips. Harry you deserved more then a field promotion. I wanted an Admiral and all the fanfare that goes with such an event for you.”

Janeway showed a self deprecating smile and she looked down at her hands. “I should have checked with you. I left you thinking you were less then you were so that my dream could be fulfilled for you. I didn’t consider yours. And now my thoughts have changed. We are about to achieve our goal. It is weird that the number one thought in my mind is that you should be a Lt.”

She looked somberly in to Harry’s eyes. “Your Choice Harry. Do I call the crew together this one last time and add a pip to your collar? Or do I wait? If we wait the recommendation is the first thing in my report.”

Harry reached across and took Janeway’s hand in his. Once again Janeway was touched rather then annoyed by his familiarity. “Actually Captain the idea of my mom coming at me with a pip, while scary, is kind of wonderful. Having an admiral there is kind of a great idea too. I just hope that the admiral is you.” Then he broke in to a big grin. “As far as it being weird, I’m not surprised. We are Starfleet officers after all and weird is part of the job.”

Janeway recognized the phrase and barked out a laugh as she replied. “Harry Kim I bet you will be Captain Kim long before I am Admiral Janeway. And I so look forward to that day.” Both officers stood up and headed towards the bridge. Both feeling a small burden off their backs as they prepared for the unknown, the Alpha Quadrant.

God it was amazing those first moments back in normal space. Their hail to Starfleet was answered in moments by Admiral Paris. He was unable to take his eyes from his son at the helm. The look of love and joy on his face touched every one on the bridge. Janeway was given her first orders. Proceed to meet the Enterprise which was only a few light years away.

The two ships traveled together and most of the crew was debriefed before they reached Earth’s orbit. Everything moved fast. The status of the Machi was a non issue. The only one with a warrant on him was Chakotay. Since spent the last eight years doing hard time in Star Fleet custody there was nothing to do but offer him his rank. Everyone else was also offered their rank except Harry Kim who was a Lt. within days of his arrival and Sr. Lt with in months. Home was everything they could have hoped for and more.

Captain Kathryn Janeway captivated the population, not the least of which was her former crew. It was amazing for them to see a whole new side of their leader. It turns out that when she isn’t being shot at and has unlimited coffee Janeway is quite relaxed and charming. She is even considered a bit of a prankster. Admiral Paris is convinced it was Tom’s influence. Over all Janeway has become very well known and she has accepted her fame and almost universal adulation with humor and grace. 

One year Later

The entire crew of Voyager and their families were joined together in San Francisco. Not for a reunion party, that would be tomorrow. Today they came to honor one of their own. Captain Janeway was to be promoted to Admiral. There were people who were surprised it took a year. Many believed that her heroics, diplomatic skills and reputation should have garnered her the honor sooner. Never the less today was the day. Janeway looked incredible in her dress whites as she stepped up to the microphone in front of the crowd. 

“I know that protocol dictates that the guest of honor speak last in a situation like this. But I think we will chalk this up to another Delta Deviation.” This had become a catch phrase for the irregularities that occurred on Voyager. The crowd chuckled. Janeway continued. “A Captain doesn’t explain her self. We have all heard it, we all know it. But sometimes when all is said and done it doesn’t work that way. Sometimes an explanation is warranted. Sometimes and apology is required before a person can move on. I am only going to be a Captain for a little longer so I am going to bend that rule. Of course after this little chat I could be a civilian rather then an admiral.” Once again the assembly chuckled.

She scanned the audience as she searched for Harry Kim. “Many people have asked and surmised about what kept my spirits up, how I kept hope alive. People want to know how did I get up every morning with out giving up. I usually tell them coffee. I have been too embarrassed to tell the truth.” 

She gave a little self deprecating smile as she held out a hand. “Lt Kim please join me.” Again she glanced out at the guests. “I love saying that, Lt Kim.” He shook his head as he joined her. “Just before we got home I talked to Harry about his rank. Ensign after eight years, that actually,” she searched for the right word, “stinks.” Harry rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. “I told the then Ensign that I wanted him to have the full service. I wanted more then a field promotion for him. And that is true, but over time it was actually more complicated then that.” 

From a shelf on the podium Janeway pulled a carved wooden box with a pip in it. I made this after a year in the DQ. Just when I was to give it to him it looked like we were about to be home. I tucked it away so he could have it when we got here. I was so sure that we would get home that time. It didn’t happen. Time went on and I forgot I already had one so I replicated another. In all I replicated four.” She held up 2 more boxes. “Yet each time I went to give it to him it felt like I was giving up. If I put that pip on his collar I would be giving up on getting him home to receive it here.  
When things got hard, when I wasn’t sure I could keep my chin up one more day, I pulled them out. I looked at them and thought, “No way can I stop here. I promised myself I would get him home. He will get these in front of his family and soon!” 

It is strange the things that motivate us in the end. I was selfish to hold this incredible officer back for my own comfort. And the fact that then Ensign Kim showed up to work every day with a smile on his face and hope, not resentment, in his heart is a testament to the incredible man and wonderful officer that he is. If anyone thinks differently they are not worth my time. Kathryn held up one of the boxes. This is the fourth one. I replicated it the day before we got home. I spoke to him told him I was torn between my dream of his promotion and his. I gave him a choice. In the end he chose mine.”

The crowed stood up and clapped. No cheering or yelling just the incredible sound of hands hitting together as a sincere sign of respect. Harry leaned forward in to the microphone. It seems like abandoning protocols was the tone of the evening. “Thank you Captain. Serving under you is an amazing experience. And I would gladly stay an Ensign for the honor.”

From the crowd a cocky voice yelled out. “Be careful Harry she’s done it before.” And laughter broke out and the mood was once again light and festive. 

Harry moved to go back to his seat. Janeway put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. “When we got home your mother put this on your collar.” She reached in a touched his second pip. Admiral Paris moved forward and handed her a box. “I think your father may have been feeling left out.” She met Mr. Kim’s eyes from across the room and nodded. He came up and joined them on the platform. She handed him the box and said, “Lt. Kim by the power invested in me by Star Fleet and the United Federation of Planets I promote you to the rank of Lt. Commander.” As his father added the hollow pip to his collar the crowed cheered with a lot less solemnity and a lot more noise!

Janeway’s smile was bright as she said, “Lt Commander Kim. That’s even more fun to say then Lt. Kim.” Janeway waved one of her arms like a conductor. “I hate to be the only one having fun today. Lets all try it.”

The cry of “Lt Commander Kim” reverberated off the walls. The combination of Harry’s shocked expression and his embarrassed blush was delightful. As Harry moved back to his seat all eyes turned back to the Captain. 

“There are people all over the quadrant reviewing Voyager’s logs. They will read about how many of us did brave and daring things. The stories in those logs will keep holo-programmers busy for years. But they will never get the feeling of who we were, what we did. Could anyone understand a time where the lines between officers and crew were blurred beyond recognition.” Janeway looked over at a young man with one pip on his collar. 

“Ensign James signed up with us as maintenance crew. When Voyager left DS Nine his job was cleaning bulkheads. Out there he became a member of our engineering team. When we left he knew where the warp core was but when we came home he could pull it apart and put it back together. ” As the audience clapped Janeway nodded to a young woman in the back also with a pip on her collar. “Ensign Thompson had flown a shuttle once before she shipped out with us. Now she is a fully qualified starship pilot.” Once again there was applause “We had to find talents in ourselves and each other that we never knew we had. There are countless of examples of people doing what we needed, not what they were trained for.” Janeway continued. 

“Sometimes I wonder who is reading what. Right now someone is finding out how Harry rescued Naomi from the Videan. Someone else is reading how Harry and The Doctor saved all of us from the hunters. And I am positive that someone else is wondering how this man, who had experienced so much more then most officers ever will, could possibly still be a Lt Commander.” Admiral Parris handed Janeway another box. 

“I know it is kind of cruel to take a way a promotion so soon after giving it. But I think it would look better if the third pip was solid.” Janeway crooked her finger and Harry dazedly came back to her side. The crowd was buzzing with excitement. They knew they were witnessing an unprecedented event. From ensign to full commander in one year had to be a record of some kind! Janeway had her hands at Harry’s collar pulling off one pip and replacing it with another. It was a rather intimate moment for two Star Fleet officers. But somehow, between these two, it seems perfectly natural. 

“Lt. Commander Kim by the power invested in me by Star Fleet and the United Federation of Planets I promote you to the rank of Commander.” This time there was no joyous noise or solemn clapping, just silence. The room was filled with reverent silence. Admiral Paris turned to the young officer. “Commander Kim as your first assignment with your new rank I request you try to keep your Captain in her seat.” The crowd broke out laughing as Janeway indicated two empty seats on the stage. Harry and Kathryn sat down together as the Admiral continued.

“When Captain Janeway asked that we combine these services I didn’t understand. But even from up here I can see the devotion this group of people, friends and family, feel for each other. It seems appropriate that you share your special days. It is an old adage that a Captain must keep a certain distance from her crew. Yet it is clear that distance doesn’t preclude sincere caring and affection that seems to go both ways.” The remaining bit of protocol went out the window as cries of “you bettcha,” and “got that right,” were herd from the assembled former crew. Janeway nodded her head back at them with a gentle smile.”

“You may all be aware that your Captain will not be the first of the Janeway family to be a Star Fleet Admiral. Her father Admiral Edward Janeway was a friend of mine. He was a man I admired. And I know he would love to be here on this day.” He then bunched his eyebrows together in a mock angry look. “And I know he taught his daughter better then to leave her pips just lying around!” He pointed to the four boxes on the podium. I also know he would never have cleaned up after her if she did. So I guess I will ask for a little help.” He nodded his head to the chuckling crowd. 

Already prepared for their summons the Lt Commanders Tom and B’Elanna Paris came up to the stage followed by Seven of Nine. The Admiral handed each a box. “There are many things that make a great captain. Strength under pressure, tactical excellence, intelegence and a certain instinct that is necessary for command. However as your little away mission,” laughter again broke out, “has shown there is something more. A good captain recognizes all of these things in others as well. You can tell this by their actions both on the bridge and in their personal lives.” The audience cheered as Janeway stood up and took the final box. Paris continued “I am delighted that I finally get to take part in this event. He waved Harry, whose eyes were large as saucers over to his side. “Commander Kim I hope you haven’t gotten to attached to that pip. It takes an admiral to promote a captain. So Commander Kim by the power invested in me by Star Fleet and the United Federation of Planets I promote you to the rank of Captain.” He looked at Harry’s collar. “Take those off son. I think we have something a little more special for you.”

Tom moved up with the first of the pips that were made on Voyager. “I came on board a felon, A failed Star Fleet officer. Yet the first time someone, a senior officer at that, told you not to taint yourself with me you ignored him. You became my friend. As my friend you didn’t hesitate to tell me when I was wrong and were the first to clap me on the back when something went right. Your generosity of spirit is only matched by your bravery. I will always see you as the guy facing a whole prison full of desperate men. With nothing but a pipe in hand you told the group that they would have to go through you to get to me. You told them I was your friend. Thank you.” Tom paced a pip on Harry’s collar.

B’Elanna stepped forward. “Let me tell you about bravery. The first time I met Harry he had just woken up and found himself kidnapped, ill and locked in a very small room with a very angry, sick and scared Maquis Klingon.” She smiled in his direction. “Harry didn’t try to stay on the other side of the room. He didn’t look down on me. From the minute he opened his eyes he worked on forming us in to a team. Of course he had to stop me from throwing the furniture before he could do that.” She took the pip out of the box and said “thank you” as she put it on his collar.

Seven of Nine looked pointedly at the other officers then at the crowd. One eyebrow was raised up and her face was quizzical. “I do not understand why the Lt. Cmmanders Paris feel that they have experienced the pinnacle of Captain Kim’s bravery. I believe being assigned a task in a small space with a Borg Drone is a better example.” 

There were laughing commets from the crowd. “Tough call on that one.”

“6 of one half dozzen to the other if you ask me.”

Seven continued. “The first time Harry and I worked together I still had many of my Borg implants and no hair. Looking back I remember how irritated I was at his attempt at small talk. Now I cherish it. Captain Kim was the first crew member to treat me as a person worthy of such ritual. It was a sincere attempt to reach out to another person. In later times when I wondered if I could ever be an individual I thought of that moment. I realized that in the eyes of Harry Kim I always was.” She whispered “thank you” as she placed the pip on his collar.”

Captain Janeway came at him with the fourth box. “The other three stories have nothing on mine.” She smiled at the overwhelmed new Captain Kim as she pulled the fourth pip out of her box. “When you are stranded 70,000 light years from home it is hard to get a transfer to a different ship. Therefore taking a risk with your captain is not a great idea.” She put her hand on Harry’s Shoulder. “There he was a brand new ensign on his first assignment. It had gone horribly wrong. Other officers had told him about protocol and how to handle a Captain. But his heart, the one that reaches out to felons, Klingons, and Borg drones knew better then them. 

I will never forget how he stopped in the hallway turned around and invited his Captain to a game of pool.” Everyone stood up, but quietly as Janeway was still talking. “In those times when I needed to feel a part of the crew I thought about that. That single impulse was really the first Delta Deviation. It was the one that kept the captain sane. The one that allowed me to join a table in the mess hall when I couldn’t face another meal alone. Thank you Captain Kim.” As she reached in and placed the fourth pip on his collar she whispered quietly in his ear, “I told you so!”

Janeway’s promotion was a little more sedate. Kathryn hadn’t wanted much fanfare and was pleased she had diverted most of the attention away from herself. Her mother stood proudly at her side as she removed her pips. “Captain Kathryn Janeway by the power invested in me by Star Fleet and the United Federation of Planets I promote you to the rank of Admiral.” As Admiral Paris pronounced the promotion Gretchen Janeway pinned the admiral’s bars oh her daughter, just as she had done her husband years before.  
Captain Harry Kim stepped up to the microphone yet again. This time it was not a surprise. He was in the program as the only speaker. “When I was asked to speak today I was honored. How often does a Lt get to speak at such an important event. I spent hours writing a speech that I am not going to use. Today has been an amazing day for me. I am reminded that In the last hour of our journey Captain Janeway said to me, ‘Harry Kim I bet you will be a captain before I am an admiral.’ She was right, as always ” 

Harry looked over at the newly minted admiral. “Earlier Admiral Janeway..“ he paused, “it is fun to say that,” he waved one hand in the air just as she had earlier and the crowd responded “Admiral Janeway” He looked back at her and continued with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

“The Admiral mentioned the people who are reading our logs as if they were a novel. And I know they will never fully understand who she was and what she did. There were times where we were hurt and in situations beyond our control, beyond her control. There were times that diplomacy was the right way and she was darn good at it. But there were times, the times that gave Tuvok gray hairs, that she took control. When she pulled out a compression rifle we knew that it was Janeway time. When she pulled out the big gun we knew someone was going to learn exactly what she would and would not allow.” 

Harry raised his arms up as if he were holding a large riffle. He moved his arms around as if he were aiming at the crowd. “If we knew anything at all on Voyager we knew we would not be left behind. We knew she would not ever walk away just because it might be hard to stay. We knew she would just pull out the big gun and get on with it.”

Admiral Janeway was the first one down the chute to rescue Tom and me from prison. He swung the imaginary rifle around again. “I will not allow my crew to be held in this horrible place on trumped up charges.”

“On more then one occasion she ran through the ship with a rifle in hand. ‘I will not allow my crew to be destroyed by vulture size germs.’” The crowd chucked.

 

He pointed the rifle up at the chandelier and said “boom.” He shook his head and continued. “This woman, this amazing leader, beamed herself in to the presence of the Borg Queen. ‘I will not allow you to take a member of my crew.’” 

“For the last year I thought that she didn’t need the big guns any more. Yet I have this great mental picture of her response to her impending promotion. I can see her storming in to Star Fleet headquarters with a rifle in hand.” And with out hesitation Capt Harry Kim committed the biggest breach of protocol ever witnessed at such an enormous event. He put one hand on his hip as he shifted his imaginary rifle to the other. He looked around the room in wearing the famous Janeway glare and said in a well practiced and perfect imitation of the Captain he loved, “I will not allow you to make me loose a bet to Harry Kim!”

The silence in the room was defining until a bark of amusement came from the Admiral herself. While the crowed was once again over come with the kind of laughter that brought tears to their eyes Janeway walked over to her officer and tugged at his collar. Come along Captain Kim. I will not allow you to miss out on our cake!”


End file.
